


Cooking With Love

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Cooking, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Pasteleria, johnlock au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca la repostería había sido objeto de deseo hasta ahora. Fic AU donde John es profesor de pastelería y Sherlock un simple curioso y alumno de John.<br/>Este fanfict participa en el Rally “The game is on!” del foro I am sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking With Love

**Cooking With Love**

Tenía solo 24 años de edad y se drograba, si, era un hecho que a poca gente le gustaba, además era malo tanto para su cuerpo como para su dinero; iba a las peores zonas de la ciudad y se drogaba con las personas que frecuentaban esas zonas, que solía ser gente que lo había perdido todo o gente que no tenía un propósito en la vida. La señora Hudson ya estaba cansada de eso, así que le llevó al centro cívico del barrio a que se desintoxicara.

— Te voy a dejar aquí mientras te ingresas y vas a tu primera reunión, no te escaquees que te conozco y si lo haces, irás a tus padres. Sabes que tus padres son más duros que yo, que te meterían en un programa duro de desintoxicación. Tengo médico cerca, así que luego volveré a por ti. ¿Entendido? - Sherlock asintió, se apuntaría, aunque solo fuera para ir a la primera reunión y luego decirle que iba solo y en realidad no.

Todavía no se había drogado ese día, aun no sentía las ganas de hacerlo, ya que solía drogarse a la tarde - noche y por consiguiente tenía los sentidos agudizados hasta que decidiera que era hora de irse a drogarse. Miró la recepción del centro cívico, no era gran cosa, estaba muy desgastada, se notaba en las paredes porque el color estaba como corroído por el paso del tiempo y a su vez mal pintado, los muebles eran viejos y se notaba por el desgaste, el suelo tampoco era muy nuevo, el arrastre de cosas por el suelo hacía que estuviera rallado y la moqueta no ayudaba a que se embelleciera la estancia, al contrario, la hacía aún peor, ya que las moquetas eran lugar de acumulación de ácaros y alergénicos como polvo. Se fijó en la mujer que atendía, no tendría más que unos treinta años, soltera desde hacía poco, había tenido una relación desastrosa y se notaba en sus ojeras de no haber pegado ojo y que tenía un termo a rebosar de café que se bebía constantemente para mantenerse despierta en su puesto de trabajo. Mal hecho el beber tanto café no era bueno y Sherlock lo sabía por su estudio del café y que estaba colgado en su página web.

También se fijó en un hombre que no le llevaría ni cuatro años y pasaba por ahí con un grupo de niños. Se fijó en el color de ojos, unos ojos verdes pera, sus labios carnosos, su pelo rubio con alguna que otra cana asomándole y que le hacían parecer más interesante. No había signos de anillos y ni nada. Con lo que pensó que estaba soltero.

Las madres de los niños fueron entrando y llevándose a sus respectivos hijos hasta la próxima clase de lo que el misterioso y guapo hombre impartiera, sabía que impartía algo, porque los niños le decían adiós y hasta la próxima clase, pero de qué no sabía y quería saberlo.

— Me podía decir, ¿qué imparte el joven que se acaba de ir? - no entendía que interés le había entrado de repente por alguien y aún encima de su propio sexo. Pero quería saber a donde llevaba eso.  
— Pastelería. Tanto para niños como para adultos - respondió la recepcionista de nombre Lily o eso ponía en su chapa identificatoria.  
— Vine aquí por otra razón. Pero me gustaría aprender pastelería - aquello sonó raro incluso para Sherlock.

La recepcionista le tomó los datos y le dijo que si quería ir a la primera clase del curso estaba de suerte porque empezaba en cinco minutos en el aula 21B. Para Sherlock fue mucha coincidencia los números del aula donde se impartirían las clases, pero no le dio importancia. Caminó hasta la clase y entró sin saber que hacer. Se puso en una mesa libre que estaba en la zona central de la clase. Miró la pizarra de tiza, en la que estaba el nombre del profesor: John H. Watson. Le gustó el nombre y sonrió animado.

— Buenos días clase. Esta es su primera clase del curso - el detective solo vio a parte él a otros tres alumnos más - hoy nos presentaremos todos un poco y os enseñaré si nos da tiempo para que valen los utensilios que vamos a utilizar durante los tres meses que dura el curso. No dudéis en preguntarme cosas si tenéis dudas - paró un momento para observar a sus pocos estudiantes y se fijó en el que tenía más a tiro de mirada - ¿podrías comenzar tú a presentarte?  
— ¿Yo? - John asintió - me llamo Sherlock Holmes. Debía estar en el grupo de drogadicción, pero me llamó más la pastelería. Que le vamos a hacer - Sherlock tenía a todos y sobre todo a John observándole detenidamente - cuando no me estoy drogando, soy detective consultor, yo inventé el puesto. La policía me llama cuando tiene un caso difícil de llevar y por último decir que tengo un hermano mayor que me lleva siete años y nos llevamos que digamos muy bien, pero eso como todos los hermanos - y con eso concluyó su presentación.

No hizo caso a las otras de sus compañeros. Cuando John se presentó si le hizo caso.

— Como pone en la pizarra de tiza, me llamo John H. Watson, la H no es por nada malo, solo que no me gusta mucho mi segundo nombre y por eso no lo utilizo. Tengo una hermana pequeña a la que le llevo dos años y al contrario que el señor Holmes, yo si me llevo muy bien con mi hermana. Enseño desde hace dos años pastelería aquí. Me matriculé en cocina por la universidad de Londres y después de matricularme trabajé en varios pequeños cafés, hasta que me di cuenta de que mi vocación era enseñar y eso hago ahora. Aunque lo que me gustaría de verdad sería trabajar en una gran pastelería o tener mi propio negocio. Pero mientras sigo con mi vocación.

Sherlock analizó a John, tanto fue así que descubrió muchas cosas interesantes. Muchas que le hicieron interesadse en su profesor de una manera menos cordial. Las hora y media de clase se pasó rápido, tanto que Sherlock no quería irse. Pero sabía que en dos días volvería.

— ¿Bien?   
— Si - sonrió el menor de los Holmes con ganas - ya espero que sea miércoles para volver.  
— Me alegro oír eso, te va a venir bien el grupo de apoyo y para salir de tu problema aún más - la señora Hudson se alegraba por su querido Sherlock Holmes porque pensaba que iba al grupo de apoyo y no a pastelería.

Llegaron al piso y Sherlock leyó su correo, tenía ganas de entretenerse con cosas banales como esa. La señora Hudson no puso pegas para nada, le gustaba ver a su inquilo bien y sobre todo sin drogarse.

Pasaron los días y el miércoles entró con fuerzas, Sherlock no se había drogado desde el domingo, algo novedoso, porque todos los días iba aunque fuera una hora a los barrios chungos a drogarse. Para la señora Hudson fue algo nuevo, tanto fue así que si conseguía que estuviera una semana, haría la comida favorita del detective.

El miércoles, llegó unos minutos antes a la clase, necesitaba estar antes y ver a John. No, sabía que no podía estar enamorado, él no creía en el amor. Entonces, ¿qué pasaba? No sabía y no quería saberlo por el momento, aún era pronto para saber que le pasaba por la cabeza y el corazón.

La primera clase fue de hacer crepes, era algo sencillo y fácil. Sherlock se apuntó la receta en una pequeña libreta negra que llevaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo, una vez copiada y siguiendo las instrucciones en su mesa donde tenía todo lo necesario para cocinar unas crepes, lo hizo, no sabía si iban a quedar bien, pero espera que a John le gustaran. Lo que más le costó de la crepe no fue el hacer la masa, sino saber cuando darles la vuelta en la sartén, pero gracias a los trucos de John lo consiguió.

— Dejar de cocinar, ahora es mi turno de probarlas – aquello para los estudiantes no sonó bien, Sherlock se sintió algo nervioso, porque fue el primero al que probó – no está mal, pero un poco gorda de más, un término medio estaría mejor, ya que a la gente no le suele gustar así de gorda, además otra cosa que noto es que has puesto demasiado aceite en la sartén y eso ha conseguido que estén un poco fuertes. Con una gota o dos pequeñas vale. Pero al ser tu primera vez, salvo esos dos fallos, te pongo un 7 – John sonrió animado para darle confianza al detective.

— Tendré en cuenta sus consejos – respondió Sherlock sonriendo como un tonto. Hasta se sonrojó, no supo bien porqué.

Al resto de alumnos les puso nota parecida o más, pero no le importó, solo estaba allí por John y lo sabía, se sentía atraído por él, pero no sabía de que manera.

La clase acabó y antes de que la señora Hudson hablara con la recepcionista se fue del centro cívico, todavía no quería que supiera que no estaba asistiendo a las reuniones de drogadicción. Todavía era pronto para eso. Esperaría un mes por lo menos.

Llegaron al piso y Sherlock se sentía con el momo, necesitaba irse a drogarse sin que la señora Hudson se enterara y sabía cuando era el mejor momento a la hora que más gente tenía en la pastelería que regentaba debajo de su piso. Llevó a cabo su plan y lo llevó con creces, la señora Hudson no sospechaba nada.

Sherlock solo quería drogarse e ir a clase a ver a John, vale, lo admitía, se estaba enamorando de su profesor de pastelería y no le importaba. Al contrario, quería clases particulares, se imaginaba como serían y sonreía animado.

Pasaron los días, unas dos semanas de clase, iba a ellas y ha veces hacía las cosas mal, solo para que John se le acercara y le enseñara como un niño pequeño. Tenerle cerca le animaba, le hacía pensar menos en cosas banales. Desde que llevaba asistiendo a clases solo se había drogado cuatro veces y habían pasado ya quince días o así. Todo un récord para el menor de los Holmes.

— Esto señor Watson, me gustaría pedirle una cosa – aquello sonó aventurado, pero debía atreverse – mi casera, que es como una madre para mi, quiere conocerle. Pero antes de que diga si acepta o no, le tengo que avisar de que ella cree que estoy leyendo a las reuniones de drogadicción, de que por cierto he ido solo cuatro veces a drogarme en dos semanas. Todo un logro para mí. Así que si acepta, deberá hablar del grupo de drogadicción y nada de pastelería. Si acepta sería este jueves a la tarde a eso de las cinco, a la hora del té, es la hora preferida de la señora Hudson para hablar.

— Esta bien, lo tomaré en cuenta y por su dirección no se preocupe, la tenemos en los archivos – aquello le gustó oírlo al detective – el jueves estaré allí con unos bollos caseros – Sherlock asintió.

Salió de allí silbando y contento, se lo dijo a la señora Hudson que se alegró de saber que por fin conocería a la persona que estaba ‘ayudando’ a Sherlock a salir de las drogas. Sherlock por su parte se sentía feliz por poder ver a John en otro entorno que no fuera el de la clase.

El jueves en la clase, todo eran ganas y nerviosismo por la tarde, quería causarle buena impresión a John en su piso, quería que se asombrara y sintiera algo más que una relación de profesor – alumno hacia él.

A la hora, Sherlock para calmarse se puso a tocar el violín, tan concentrado estaba que se olvidó de que John había llegado y que era hora de tomar el té. La señora Hudson le avisó de que John había llegado y Sherlock paró todo cortado de tocar el violín, se sentía violento en ese momento, no sabía como había llegado a que su profesor le viera tocar, si pensaba que no iba a ser puntual.

— Lo siento, no suelo tocar cuando hay visita. Solo me ha oído tocar mi profesor de violín y mi querida casera aquí presente.  
— No pasa nada, me gusta como tocas. Por mi no te cortes - aquello relajó algo a Sherlock, pero no lo suficiente.

Se sentaron y esperaron a que la señora Hudson trajera el té con pastas.

— Me he tomado la libertad de hornear unos bollos caseros - aquello asombró a la señora Hudson - espero que no le moleste.  
— No, está bien - se sirvieron el té - cuéntame que tal le va a Sherlock.  
— Es mi mejor alumno, las cosas que enseño las cumple, no al 100%, pero si... - la señora Hudson puso cara de no entender nada y Sherlock le amenazó con la mirada - quiero decir, es de los que mejor van en la drogadicción, en dos semanas solo se ha drogado cuatro veces, mucho menos que la mayoría de los que van a las reuniones que de media se drogaron en las dos semanas diez veces e incluso doble algún día.

La señora Hudson respiró aliviada tomándose su té y probando los buenos bollos que había traído John Watson.

— Por poco lo descubre profesor - John se avergonzó de su tropiezo - hay que estar más al tanto. Que no quiero que sepa nada hasta que acabe el curso.

— ¿Qué curso? - Sherlock palideció y se metió de golpe un bollo para no hablar, se sentía más avergonzado que John.

La señora Hudson miró a su inquilino y luego a su invitado. Quería respuestas.

— Que imparto clases de pastelería en el centro cívico y que Sherlock me preguntaba si los bollos eran de las clases o no - respondió John.  
— Pero, no puede ser. Las clases de pastelería y las reuniones de drogadicción son a la misma hora. Durante un tiempo yo impartí las clases de pastelería.  
— ¿Eres tú Martha Hudson, la mejor profesora de pastelería que tuvo el centro cívico? - Martha asintió colorada - es un honor conocerla. Seguir sus pasos es un honor, se que su pastelería es de las mejores del barrio y que a veces en Palacio toman de sus pasteles.  
— Eso es mi hermano, es el gordinflón y glotón de la familia - comentó por lo bajo Sherlock y la señora Hudson carraspeó amenazando a Sherlock. John por su parte sonriso risueño - siento no haberlo dicho. Pero si, no me apunté al grupo de drogadicción. Me apunté a pastelería en su lugar. Sería la atracción hacia el profesor lo que consiguió eso.

La señora Hudson se asombró y se sintió dolorida por aquello, no sabía que decir y John por su parte estaba asombrado con la boca abierta de par en par. 

— Lo siento, si me disculpáis voy a ir a mi habitación. Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí John. Nos vemos en clase el martes.  
— Esto... yo... - el mayor de los Watson no era capaz de decir que le pasaba en esos momentos por la cabeza.

Sherlock se fue avergonzado y dolorido a su habitación de la que no salió en 24 horas. Se quedó la mayoría del tiempo mirando su móvil sin saber que hacer. Albergó la esperanza de tener mensajes de John.

Mientras John hablaba con la señora Hudson le explicaba que el martes no podría ir a clases y si ella podía sustituirle solo ese día.

— Claro, por qué te salga un examen del master de pastelería bien - John sonrió tímidamente - pero Sherlock dijo que te vería en clase el martes.  
— Me verá pronto, se que podré salir con él sin problemas - la señora Hudson se asombró de lo que escuchaba - si, me parece interesante y me gustaría empezar una relación con él ahora que se que le traigo.  
— John, yo quiero algo mejor para ti. Si quieres ejercer de profesor en el centro cívico es tu decisión, sino, ando buscando a alguien que me ayude en la pastelería. Ya voy mayor y se nota - Martha decía mientras se tomaba otro bollo de John - se que lo harás bien, tienes buena mano. Y para que no te sientas lejos de la pastelería y del centro cívico, tengo una habitación libre para que ocupes cuando quieras.

El pastelero miró a la casera y no sabía que decir, era todo muy repentino, todo era perfecto.

— El martes le daré una vez que acabe el examen una respuesta - la señora Hudson aceptó - nos vemos.

Pasaron los días y John se concentró en el examen, que le salió muy bien para alegarle más.  
Acepto - JW  
Genial. Ahora a por Sherlock. Acabamos en quince minutos, si te das prisa le piíllas - Hudson  
Voy. Estoy en mi casa ya, así que tardo poco - JW

Sherlock no estaba disfrutando la clase de cocina para nada, al contrario, quería que acabara y drogarse. Quería quitarse esa clase de la mente.

— Hola - una voz familiar le habló de espaldas.  
— Anda, quien faltaba en la clase - comentó borde Sherlock - me voy.

John agarró a Sherlock del brazo y le dijo al oído: Quédate conmigo. El detective se paró en seco sin darse la vuelta para ver a su profesor a la cara.

— Tengo una buena razón. Me examiné del master de pastelería y si me salía bien le diría que si a la señora Hudson. Tienes ante ti al nuevo inquilino del 221B de Baker Street - al escuchar aquello Sherlock se giró y miró a su nuevo compañero sonriente - yo John Hamish Watson seré el nuevo inquilino del 221B de Baker Street y tu Sherlock Holmes me atraes física y emocionalmente.  
— Me llamo William Sherlock Scott Holmes y yo siento que viviremos bien juntos y podremos llevar bien nuestros sentimientos. Se que seremos buenos compañeros de piso - John sonrió - además tenerte cerca significa clases de pastelería gratis.  
Antes de que John dijera algo, una música se escuchó a lo lejos y Sherlock se emoción mucho. Era Claro de Luna de Debussy, su pieza musical favorita. Cogió a John del brazo de manera que se pusieron a bailar. John no entendía nada, pero pronto lo entendió.  
— Claro de Luna es mi pieza musical favorita y a partir de ahora nuestra melodía - aquello hizo que John besara al detective y cuando acabó de besarle, notó como la señora Hudson aplaudía mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Los primeros días de convivencia eran difíciles, Sherlock estaba nervioso por causar buena impresión al igual que John, a las clases de pastelería iban por separado ya que John tenía antes la de los pequeños.

Cierto día en el descanso entre la de los pequeños y la de adultos, John se encontró con su hermana que había decidido ir a las reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos y le apoyó con un pequeño discurso y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sherlock les vio y pensó que eran pareja, pero como John empezaba la clase no podía irse detrás del detective para explicarle.

— He venido en cuanto la clase ha acabado – John decía desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación del menor de los Holmes – necesito hablar contigo. Lo que viste no es lo que parece, la persona a la que le di un beso en la frente es mi hermana.

— Pruébalo – gritó Sherlock con la voz tomada por haber estado llorando con anterioridad.

— Hola, tú debes de ser Sherlock Holmes, mi hermano habla maravillas de ti, nuestra madre ya tiene ganas de saber cuando serás presentado a la familia como el novio formal de Johnny – John miró a su hermana y esperó que Sherlock abriera la puerta o dijera algo, pero nada, no pasó nada. Se disculpó ante su hermana, a la que metió en un taxi camino de su casa.

John se sentó en su sofá triste, sabía que había herido a Sherlock por eso no decía nada ni hacía nada. Se quedó allí sentado un largo rato, no supo cuanto tiempo paso. Porque en ese tiempo se dio cuenta de que debía arreglar las cosas con su amigo y pareja Sherlock Holmes. Pero, ¿cómo? No sabía que hacer para arreglar las cosas. ¿Una cena romántica? ¿Un caso que pudieran investigar juntos? ¿Pastelería sexy? La última idea le pareció la más rara de todas. Pensó y pensó que hacer, pero no sabía. Así que para pensar, lo mejor que se lo ocurría era cocinar magdalenas mientras pensaba.

El cocinar postres para John era un momento de lucidez tanto culinaria como mental. Le hacía estar más atento a todo y eso le gustaba.

Mientras John cocinaba y la casa se impregnaba de un rico aroma, Sherlock investigaba sobre John más a fondo y descubría quien era en realidad la chica a la que John había besado en la frente y en efecto era su hermana.

Se sintió tonto y miserable, quería a John y le había apartado vilmente. Eso no se hacía. Quería pedirle perdón, así que salió de la habitación y fue hacia la cocina. No le vio allí, solo vio las magdalenas de chocolate que le llamaban. Así que cogió una y se la comió poco a poco saboreándola.

Una vez que se la comió, se fue a lavar los dientes y buscó a John por la casa y alrededores. Como no, le encontró en el supermercado peleándose con una caja de cobro automática.

— Deja, ya pago yo – el mayor de los Watson se asombró de escuchar la voz de Sherlock – lo siento, fui un tonto y un celoso.

— No pasa nada, a veces los celos vienen sin motivo y claro que era normal que te celaras de ella, no sabías quien era, todavía no te la había presentado formalmente y lo iba hacer pronto – respondió John llevando las bolsas ayudado por Sherlock.

— John hay algo que te quiero decir – Sherlock esperó a que el pastelero dejara las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y le mirara – a sí, me comí una antes y estaba demasiado buena, el chocolate estaba bien derrito y se podía palpar su esponjosidad. Bueno, a lo que iba que sino me enredo como las persianas – respiró antes de hablar – Mis anteriores relaciones eran bocetos, porque solo tú diseñaste en mí, el amor perfecto – con aquella frase que hizo que John se quedara en blanco, Sherlock sacó de su bolsillo una caja e hizo la pregunta definitiva – John Hamish Watson, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi compañero fiel y mi persona especial durante toda la vida?

— William Sherlock Scott Holmes esto me parece tan loco, hace poco que hemos empezado a salir – Sherlock se levantó y se sintió dolorido – pero parece que te conozco de siempre. Hay algo dentro de mí que dice, aventúrate y se feliz de una vez por todas, nadie te va a querer más que él. Y con estas palabras cursis, te digo que seré más que lo que me propones, seré quien se encargue de quererte, tratarte como te mereces y no dejarte caer de nuevo en las drogas ni el alcoholismo. Seré como tu ángel de la guarda, seré tu protector toda la vida – John vio a Sherlock derramar algunas lágrimas – William Sherlock Scott Holmes digo que si, que si me casaré contigo y ahora no te hagas de rogar y bésame.

Y un gran beso lleno de pasión y sentimientos encontrados y sentimientos desenterrados, se sintieron felices y esa felicidad sabrían que duraría para siempre. Se amarían toda la vida, se protegerían el uno al otro y se sentirían a gusto juntos. Sería la unión perfecta, la unión de los dos en un todo. A partir de ahora ya no serían Sherlock Holmes y John Watson, serían Sherlock Holmes – Watson y John Watson – Holmes.

**Y hasta aquí mi fic más largo, el fic más fluff que he llegado a escribir. Un fic que ha llegado a ser un AU y me ha gustado lo que hice, he tardado porque quería que fuera un gran fic. Espero con ganas vuestras reviews tanto positivas como constructivas.**

**Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**


End file.
